When Family Becomes the Enemy
by Mistal
Summary: PG13, cause it will be a story of hell and heavenlike spawn...it about the Sister of SeiyaSaya she have a quest,find the scout od heaven and kill her...a story about love,family and war...Discontinue
1. Default Chapter

Yes english is my second language and if u have a problem with that email me! I know my english is bad...but is it REALLY THAT BAD??? i mean...I now my sentence don't make sense sometimes, but i try to do my best....I can read and understand english, but writiting...it's hard for me....and the idea of having a editor...the person could just give up and leave me "alone." Someone has already done that to me....and if I wait for the person to take a look at me story...well, it's going take FOR EVER to edit my "good" chap and post it and all...most of my readers don't really care about my english...because if they did, they'd will tell...i think...and if u don't like the story lines then don't read Don't flame me for it, it not because you hate my story that everybody else hate it coz i got again flame coz of my so bad english, i know it's not perfect, but it's not that bad....right? this is what i say on the start of my story(most of the time I write it...) people get that in your head!! I'M FRENCH AND ENGLISH IS MY 2 LANGUAGE! my writing in english is bad, I admit it and let me tell you it take a lot of guts to write in a language you dont really know and it take even more guts to put your story on the net, on a english site!! it not easy for me to do that!! now for the people that flame me because of my mistake I dare you to write a story of about 700 word in French!! and AFTER THAT you could flame me!!! and if someone take that dare i wan the story and I will put it on the net!!! maybe on a french web site!!!! but I'm pretty sure that nobody will take that dare, why? because:  
  
1) maybe u dont know french,  
  
2) you are lazy,  
  
3) you are scare,  
  
4) I'm reallly really bad in english and you dont have a clue of what I'm saying...  
  
5) you know french(and you are bad) and you dont have the guts to put it on the net... a other reason why sometime my chap are really bad in english is coz im not feeling well, but even sick I write my chap and post them,even if ppl flame me! im sure my english is bad, but Am I the worst in english out there???tell me for some who learn english for 2years,and the first years i almost didnt learn anything...what I know now is most from my english class of these years...and from reading it......but anyway im gonna stop TRYING TO MAKE U UNDERSTAND THAT MY ENGLISH IS BAD AND IT WILL NOT CHANGE SOMETHING IF U FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IM GONNA STILL WRITING STORY AND POST THEM HERE!!!!!!! EVEN IF SOME PPL DONT TRY TO UNDERSTANT WHAT I WRITE!!!!!!!!!!IF U THINK U ARE SO PERFECT IN ENGLISH GOOD FOR YA!!!!!I DONT CARE WHAT U THINK!! I KNOW MY WRITING IS BAD BUT I DO MY BEST AND IF U CANT UNDERSTAND THAT IT NOT MY FAULT IT IS YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now thank on with this new story! oh and sorry if i reapet my self, but i wanna make sure you get what Im telling! ok hum i use the name of the girl in "Blood:the last vampir"(saya), hum what else....oh yeah if u have some problem with hell and heaven, cause this will be a story with 2 girl one from hell and one from heaven, i use the cap of Spawn(that big cap red and black, that is very dangerous(sp)...) i dont own sailor moon,or the name of Saya or the cap...hum the story line is a little like Spawn,but it not a cross over  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Awwwwwww life is good with out evil....'Seiya said  
  
'Yeah! You're right!! life is good!!!!' Usagi said  
  
'to bad it wont stay like that for more that 5min....' someone said  
  
'what?' they all turn to see who as just speak, it was a girl as tall as Seiya, with the same hair style of the 3Light, but her hair was dark, dark red and her eyes...red blood...she was freaky....dress in a mini skirt, bloody red, and boots, dark red boots and a tank top...red....  
  
'i think she is obsed with red....' said Rei  
  
'you think??? im sure...' Minako said  
  
'who are you?' ask Usagi  
  
'Im Saya Kou...'Saya said  
  
'WHAT?????????' Seiya ask  
  
'Im your twin sister, Seuya...' Saya said  
  
'it a mistake...'Taiki said  
  
'no...' Saya said and leave  
  
'were are you going?' ask Haruka  
  
'I got a bad feeling...'Saya said  
  
'what?' Rei ask  
  
'a bad feeling....you should know what it is....'Saya said  
  
'Anyway bye!'Says said and really leave  
  
'that was weird....'Yaten said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ somewere in the darkness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'we most find her...'said the green lady...  
  
'and kill her!....' said the blue lady  
  
'and take her power!...' said the yellow lady  
  
'and make sure that she die...'said the one in red...  
  
'make sure that she dont escape!' said the one in white... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back at the park 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' someone yeld! The girl and Mamoru turn to see what going on...it was a ugly monster...  
  
'what the f*** is that????' ask Rei  
  
'I dont know but we cant let it go!' said Lita  
  
'you right! Girl let do it!!!!!!!!!!said mamoru  
  
After some time, the scout were there...  
  
'Stop Right There!you ugly negatrash!!!'.said S.Moon  
  
'Nega Ball' the monster said  
  
'Bloody Hell!!!' scream a unknow scout the red ball make a colision with the black ball, making a explosion, the ball were almos both equeal, but the red one was more powerful...  
  
'what??????"yeld the monster  
  
'who was that?' ask Star Fighter  
  
' Surrounded by the fire of hell, Sailor Star Blood. Stage on! ' Star Blood said she was all in red...some dark red and some bloody red...with her crimson eyes that scan you head to feet...she was scary...  
  
'Wow your sailor star blood!!! but that doesnt tell us who you are!!' mars said  
  
'First let destroille that monster!' Blood said  
  
'Bloody Hell!!!!!!!!!' she scream,destroing(sp) the monster  
  
'who are you?'ask fighter  
  
'im Sailor Star Blood, i have no star or planet...im a special scout...looking for a other special scout...one with no star or planet' Blood said  
  
'so your not a really scout?'ask Mini Moon  
  
'im a really scout..just i dont have a planet or a star' Blood said  
  
'but were do you take your power?'asl Luna  
  
'hell...'said Pluto  
  
'what?'ask Saturn  
  
'how do you know?'ask Healer  
  
'I remember....a legend....2scout, one from hell and one from heaven...the one from hell fight alone but the one of heaven have 5scout with her....and those 5 scout take they power from planet...' Pluto said  
  
'she is right...im looking for the one of heaven....' Blood said  
  
' how do you find her?'ask Uranus  
  
'i need to find the one with the Silver Cristal'Blood said mars,uranus,fighter and tuxedo mask put them self in front of Sailor Moon and Mini moon...  
  
'what wrong?is those two have the cristal?'ask Blood  
  
'yes...' moon aswer  
  
'so let me have my fight!' Blood said  
  
'no'fighter awser  
  
'maybe if i detransform you will' Blood said  
  
'sure go'said tuxedo mask in a flash of light, Saya was standing there  
  
'what?'ask Fighter  
  
'you cant be' fighter said  
  
'I am, Seiya, you will have to believe me...you choose beteween familly or lovers...bye' saya said and fly away Fighter star to have tears in her eyes,she couldnt help it....her sister was back...but want to have a fight with the one she love...  
  
'dont be sad,we gonna beat her!!!' said mars to s.moon  
  
'I cant let u do that' StarFighter said  
  
'why?'ask mars  
  
'because she is my sister....' fighter said  
  
'but she wanna kill your princess' venus said  
  
'wrong she wanna kill YOUR princess,not mine...' Fighter said  
  
'Maker,Healer what about you?'ask Uranus  
  
'We are with Fighter!! we wont let a Star become a Hinotama!' healer said  
  
'but she wanna kill Sailor Moon...the light of the universe...'Venus said  
  
'i know and i dont care! We stay with StarBlood' Maker said  
  
'scoute stick togethere!' Mars said  
  
'yes and StarLighte stick togethere too!!' Healer said  
  
'ok then we will fight you!!' jupiter said  
  
'get ready!!' Maker said  
  
'NO! we are not gonna fight now!later!!!!!!' Fighter said after she said that she just walk away...they all walk away...think about what they gonna do...about Sailor StarBlood...  
  
AN: that is for chapter 1, i hope u read what i said at the Start of the story!!..review please...ja ne ~mistal~ 


	2. Warrior of Hell

AN: *...*= thinking. here i use the cape of Spawn...  
  
Saya POV  
  
*I dont have a choise.....I must fight the light of the universe....but not  
  
beacause she the light but because she is send to kill me....and i can not let my self be kill......i wonder is Sailor Moon is the Soldier of Heaven.....i  
  
didnt really feel the power of Heaven.....maybe that little girl is...who knows...and that Sailor Pluto she seem to know a lot about me....mayby she is the Heaven soldier......*  
  
'Saya Kou! i wont let you touch Sailor Moon!!!!!!!' some yeld at me, i look were the scream come from and Tuxedo Mask was there, unhappy....  
  
'what?' I ask  
  
'i wont let you touch her!' he scream again  
  
'you wont stop me from my Destiny....' i said  
  
'You will die now!!!!!!!' he scream  
  
he trow me some Roses...but I block them......it was too easy....  
  
'Tuxedo Mask what are you doing??????? trowing Roses at a  
  
wall???????' ask Rei and Serena(did i use serena or usagi in the first chap??? :| )....but Tuxedo mask keep on trowing roses...  
  
'Tuxedo Mask what the F*ck are you doing?' ask Mina,who just arrive..... THEN tuxedo mask realise that the rose that he trow was hitting a wall...yes yes a wall...my wall.....as a soldier of Hell, i have a cape that block me from attack or explosion when i use my strongest attack....  
  
'What???' he ask  
  
'where is she????' he ask  
  
'where is who?'ask Mina  
  
'Saya she was there a minute ago' he said confuse(sp?)  
  
'Im still here...' I answer to his question  
  
'what?' he ask  
  
then i take off my shield...  
  
'it is a cape???????'ask Serena  
  
'how could it be ?????' ask Rei  
  
'it simple, every soldier of hell get one...it a shield.....' i answer  
  
'that mean that we can not kill you?'ask Mina  
  
'you are right 'i replie  
  
'how can you be kill' Serena ask  
  
' the Heaven warrior can...'i said  
  
'Serena transform and kill her before she kill you' Tuxedo Mask said  
  
'Question!! is she the warrior of Heaven???' i ask  
  
AN: Review please!!! 


End file.
